701
by Huddypowa
Summary: Je suis tellement impatiente de voir la suite du 6X22 que je n'ai pas pu attendre jusqu'en septembre. Alors, comme le titre l'indique, voilà ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre House et Cuddy dans le 7X01. HUDDY/ROMANCE/ATTENTION SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Titre :** 7.01

**Résumé :** Je suis tellement impatiente de voir la suite du 6X22 que je n'ai pas pu attendre jusqu'en septembre. Alors, comme le titre l'indique, voilà ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre House et Cuddy dans le 7X01.

**Genre :** Romance, romance euh… romance ? Et Huddy, what else ?

**Spoiler:** 6X22, si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode, regardez-le avant sinon ça gâchera votre surprise.

**Disclaimers :** Not mine, no money, just FUN !

J'ai essayé de donner mon avis sur ce que pourrait être le premier épisode de la saison 7. J'ai fait intervenir Wilson parce qu'à mon avis il jouera un grand rôle dans la formation du couple House/Cuddy (si formation il y a). Autrement j'ai fait mon maximum pour ne pas tomber dans le OOC mais c'est difficile parce que Cuddy a avoué son amour à House (donc ça nous montre une autre facette de sa personnalité) et House a beaucoup changé cette saison (il est difficile de prédire ses réactions mais je le trouve un peu plus ouvert émotionnellement). La fic comporte 5 chapitre au total. Voilà, s'en plus tarder :

HAVE FUN !

* * *

**7.01**

**Chapitre 1**

Lisa Cuddy se tenait à la fenêtre, un mug de café fumant à la main. Elle contemplait le jeu des rayons du soleil sur le trottoir d'en face. Un sourire lumineux égayait son visage. Elle se sentait bien, simplement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cet intense sentiment de plénitude, cette sensation de flottement. Oui elle se sentait bien, heureuse et sereine.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas de l'homme derrière son dos.

Il resta quelques instants immobile, le temps de la contempler. Elle lui avait emprunté un vieux T-shirt gris qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. L'ombre de la pièce jouait le long de ses longues jambes nues, ses cheveux étaient détachés et en bataille. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus belle.

_ Tu es matinale. Il faudra que je remédie à ce vilain défaut.

Cuddy sursauta légèrement, puis se tourna vers lui.

_ Ou alors tu pourrais prendre l'habitude de te lever plus tôt. _Lui répondit-elle._

House sourit puis s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il l'enlaça au niveau des hanches et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_ Tu as trouvé mon vieux café en poudre ?

_ Il est pas si mauvais.

Elle déposa une main sur sa joue et caressa doucement sa barbe. Il la fixait intensément du regard, appréhendant la suite de leur échange. Elle sentit sa gêne et décida de briser le silence :

_ Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard pour le boulot. Et puis il faut encore que je passe chez moi pour me rechanger.

_ Ok. _répondit-il un peu déçu._

Il la libéra de son étreinte à contre cœur. Elle disparue dans la chambre afin de récupérer ses affaires éparpillées au sol.

Il aurait voulu se réveiller et la voir dormir à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu boire son café avec elle. Il aurait voulu faire la grasse matinée au lit dans ses bras jusqu'à midi mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Elle réapparue dans le salon, vêtue des mêmes vêtements poussiéreux qu'elle portait hier sur le lieu de l'accident.

_ Bon, je vais y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Elle était gênée et ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

_ Ok. Mais je ne vais pas changer mes vieilles habitudes parce qu'on couche ensemble. Ne t'attends pas à me voir avant 11h.

Il voulait détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague sarcastique mais se rendit vite compte de son erreur. Super, maintenant elle devait s'imaginer que la seule chose qui lui importait était de coucher avec elle.

Elle sembla déçue mais ne répliqua rien et se dirigea vers la porte. Peut-être devrait-elle l'embrasser avant de partir ? Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Au revoir. _lança-t-elle simplement._

Elle lui sourit faiblement puis s'en alla.

_ Bye Lisa.

Mais elle était déjà partie.

**TBC...**

* * *

Voilà pour le premier petit chapitre (tous les chapitres sont courts mais je vais poster régulièrement).

N'oubliez pas une petite review avant de partir pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci ;-D


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

J'ai promis que les chapitres se suivraient donc sans plus attendre, voici le deuxième.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

House franchit la porte d'entrée du Princeton Plainsboro à 11h30 en chantonnant un vieux refrain des Rolling Stones. Il était de bonne humeur, la journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

Il salua Brenda d'un hochement de tête afin de signaler son arrivée et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bureau de sa supérieure. Elle était plongée dans une interminable pile de paperasse et ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Tant mieux, il lui parlerait plus tard. Ce matin, leur réveil avait été gêné et maladroit, il voulait la laisser mariner quelques heures avant de la confronter. De plus, il mourrait d'impatience de tout raconter à Wilson, son vieil ami allait tomber en syncope.

Il poussa la porte du bureau de l'oncologue sans s'annoncer comme il en avait l'habitude.

_ Ami du jour, bonjour !

_ Sérieusement House, cette manie de ne jamais frapper avant d'entrer devient agaçante.

_ Oh ! C'est bon le rabat-joie, n'essaie pas de gâcher ma bonne humeur.

_ Tu es de bonne humeur ? _s'étonna l'oncologue_. Enfin je veux dire pourquoi cet élan de joie ?

House sourit de toutes ses dents avant de prendre place sur la chaise en face de son ami. Il étira ses bras derrière la tête et lança d'un ton calme et détaché :

_ J'ai couché avec Cuddy.

Wilson écarquilla les yeux, puis prit un air apeuré.

_ Non, c'est pas vrai ! Tu reprends de la vicodine ? House, bon sang ! Ton séjour à Mayfield ne t'a donc servi à rien.

House sembla interloqué, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son ami.

_ Mais non, je n'ai pas repris de vicodine. C'est vraiment arrivé ! Elle est venue chez moi, m'a annoncé qu'elle avait largué Lucas, on s'est embrassé, puis une chose en entraînant une autre… Je te passe les détails.

_ Elle a largué Lucas pour toi ? Mais tu nage en plein délire. House il faut te faire une raison, Cuddy n'éprouve plus rien pour toi. En plus, je voulais pas t'en parler parce que ces derniers temps ça va pas très fort pour toi mais… j'ai appris ce matin que Lucas à demandé Cuddy en mariage et qu'elle a accepté. Je suis désolé, il faut que tu tournes la page.

_ Mais je sais qu'elle a accepté sa demande, elle me l'a dit. Mais finalement elle est revenue sur sa décision hier soir, elle a largué l'autre nain et m'a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

Wilson dépité, soupira bruyamment et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ C'est pire que ce que je pensais. J'appelle le Dr Nolan immédiatement.

Il s'empara du combiné en commença à composer le numéro. House bondit de sa chaise et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

_ Mais bordel Wilson ! Tu ne me laisses même pas le bénéfice du doute ? Va au moins voir Cuddy pour lui demander ce qu'il en est.

_ Bien sûr ! Je vais aller voir Cuddy afin qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi et culpabilise pour son mariage.

House, choqué par la réaction de son ami, se leva de sa chaise et déclara :

_ Bien ! Fais comme tu veux ! Mais saches qu'il est hors de question que je retourne me faire psychanalyser par ce charlatan. Je pensais que tu serais heureux de ce qui m'arrive, apparemment je me trompais.

Sur ce il quitta le bureau de Wilson sans un mot de plus.

L'oncologue ne savait pas quoi penser. Et si c'était vrai ? Si House avait vraiment couché avec Cuddy ? Il pourrait au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute…

**TBC…**

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je voulais faire intervenir Wilson car je crois qu'il jouera un grand rôle dans la formation du couple House/Cuddy. En plus, il a toujours fait l'entremetteur entre ses deux amis.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review en partant !

Merci ;-D


	3. Chapter 3

Encore merci pour vos reviews 3

Chapter three up ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Wilson ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de sa discussion avec House. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Cuddy de peur qu'elle panique à l'idée qu'House ait de nouveau des hallucinations. Il n'avança pas plus loin dans ses réflexions car il devait se rendre en consultation. Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'au hall d'entrée en vint s'accouder au comptoir.

_ Bonjour Brenda, vous avez un dossier pour moi ?

_ Bonjour Docteur, oui le type là-bas s'est coincé une épingle à nourrice dans le nez.

_ Ok, super ! Je le prends. _répondit Wilson sans entrain._

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Cuddy traverser le hall. Il lui fit un signe de la main mais cette dernière l'ignora.

Cette attitude inhabituelle de la part de la directrice le laissa perplexe. Il reprit son dossier et était sur le point d'aller à la rencontre du patient lorsqu'un flash de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. _Non ! C'est pas possible ! pensa –t-il._

Il se mit à la poursuite de Cuddy et la trouva dans le couloir entrain de parler à un infirmier.

_ Cuddy ! Il faut que je vous parle.

_ Désolée Wilson, je suis occupée pour le moment. Ca peut attendre ?

_ Non ! Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite !

Cuddy remercia gentiment l'infirmier et se tourna vers Wilson. Elle pria pour que House ait tenu sa langue. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de l'oncologue. Wilson analysa sa supérieure quelque instant avant de prendre la parole.

_ House… _commença-t-il._

Cuddy soupira d'agacement.

_ Nous avons eu une discussion étrange tous les deux ce matin. J'ai d'abord pensé à une nouvelle hallucination mais j'ai remarqué que vous m'évitiez tout à l'heure.

_ Bravo Sherlock Holmes. Votre flair est aiguisé.

Elle s'installa sur la même chaise ou House avait prit place quelques minutes auparavant et prit sa tête entre les mains.

Wilson n'en revenait pas. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire House.

_ Alors tout est vrai ? Vous avez quitté Lucas, dit à House que vous l'aimiez et vous avez couché ensemble.

_ Je vois que tous les détails y sont passés.

Le visage de Wilson s'illumina. Il était tellement heureux pour ses amis qui avaient mis tellement de temps à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

_ Cuddy, mais c'est… c'est génial !

Elle releva la tête dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Wilson y lu de la détresse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il vous a remballé ce matin ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous savez… c'est House, il…

_ Non ! Il a été adorable. C'est juste que… comment dire ? On était tous les deux très gênés et on ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était maladroit.

Wilson prit place à côté d'elle, son sourire ne le quittait plus.

_ Vous regrettez d'avoir quitté Lucas ?

Cuddy stupéfaite par la question, lui répondit instantanément :

_ Non ! Absolument pas, je ne pouvais pas continuer à me voiler la face plus longtemps. Je… j'aime House. C'est lui Wilson, ça a toujours été lui !

L'oncologue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il pensa à toutes ses tentatives pour convaincre ses amis qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… toutes avaient échoué. Et finalement, c'est seuls qu'ils ont réalisé leurs sentiments respectifs. Il était tellement heureux pour eux.

_ Cuddy, c'est normal d'être gênés au début d'une relation. En plus, vous vous connaissez depuis quoi ? Vingt ans ?

_ Vingt-quatre !

_ Il y a beaucoup d'enjeux, beaucoup de questionnements, beaucoup de peur. C'est logique. Laissez-vous du temps, laissez-lui du temps. Il est dingue de vous, il viendra quand il sera prêt. Vous n'êtes plus à un mois près ?

Cuddy laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement.

_ Je ne suis même plus à une année près !

Wilson lui sourit et se leva avant d'ajouter.

_ Ne doutez pas de lui. Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi tout à l'heure.

_ Ok. Merci Wilson !

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire avant de quitter le bureau.

L'oncologue s'étendit sur sa chaise, un large sourire sur les lèvres. _Enfin ! pensa-t-il._

**TBC...**

* * *

Dans ma tête je voyais bien une confrontation Cuddy/Wilson de ce genre. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Reviews ? ;-D


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que je commence à me répéter mais ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires, alors merci à tous ceux qui postent (et aussi à ceux qui lisent tout simplement).

Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier…

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il était 13h30 lorsque Wilson fit irruption dans le bureau de House. Bureau qu'il trouva désert. Il se déplaça dans la salle de diagnostique différentiel mais ne trouva que trois des assistants de son ami.

_ Où est House ? _les questionna-il._

Chase qui semblait auparavant passionné par son sudoku releva la tête et répondit :

_ Entrain d'éviter Cuddy certainement.

Un autre jour, Wilson aurait pensé que ce comportement était des plus ordinaire mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

_ Où est-ce que j'ai le plus de chance de le trouver ?

_ Dans l'ordre croissant de probabilité : comateux, toit, morgue. _répondit l'australien._

_ Merci.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, Wilson trouva son ami sur le toit. Chaque cachette de House possédait une signification différente. Le comateux pour le divertissement, la morgue pour le repos et le toit pour réfléchir.

_ J'ai décidé d'appeler Nolan un autre jour.

House qui n'avait pas entendu l'oncologue arriver se tourna brusquement vers lui.

_ Te l'avais dit.

_ J'ai parlé à Cuddy. Elle est terrorisée House !

_ On est deux dans ce cas.

Wilson ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise de la part de son ami. House avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois.

_ Est-ce que tu envisages la possibilité d'avoir une relation suivie avec elle ?

_ Je… j'en sais rien !

Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête, il ne savait plus où il en était.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_ J'en sais rien je te dis.

Wilson s'approcha de House et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Très bien. Alors je vais répondre à ta place. Oui tu veux une relation avec elle et oui tu l'aimes à en crever.

_ C'est pas si simple.

_ Mais je n'ai pas tord n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas totalement.

House se tourna vers Wilson afin de lui faire face et ajouta :

_ J'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout faire foirer, de souffrir, de la faire souffrir surtout. Je lui ai déjà fait tellement de mal. Je ne la mérite pas.

Wilson était furieux, mais comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille.

_ Bon House, écoutes-moi attentivement. Tu la mérites, elle te mérite et c'est en ce moment qu'elle souffre. Elle a rompu ses fiançailles pour toi. Ses fiançailles House, c'est pas rien ! C'est maintenant que tu la fais souffrir, en fuyant et en évitant de te confier à elle. Elle a besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens, elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Alors fonces la retrouver, tu ne devrais pas rester là à te morfondre. Tu as une femme qui t'aime, tu n'es plus seul House. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Alors fonces !

House qui avait attentivement écouté la longue tirade de son ami semblait méditer ses paroles.

_ Je… je ne veux plus qu'elle m'échappe Wilson.

L'oncologue lui sourit et lui tapota le dos.

_ Elle ne t'échappera plus.

House se redressa et partit en direction des escaliers.

**TBC...**

* * *

Bon ce chapitre n'était pas très Huddy j'avoue. Mais je trouvais bien d'avoir les points de vue d'House et Cuddy lorsqu'ils confieraient leurs doutes à Wilson.

Le prochain et dernier chapitre est 100% Huddy, parole de scoot ;-D

Une petite review en partant ? Merci 3


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le tant attendu dernier chapitre ! Huddy à volonté, régalez-vous ;-D

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

House arriva enfin devant le bureau de sa supérieure. Il l'observa du couloir quelques instants. Elle semblait concentrée sur son travail. Ses mains massaient ses tempes par de petits mouvements circulaires et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Cette simple image de Cuddy lui provoqua un violent frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mais comment a-t-il pu nier son amour pour elle durant tant d'années ? Il ne voulait plus passer une seule minute loin d'elle. Il la voulait rien qu'à lui et pour longtemps.

C'est sur ces certitudes qu'il poussa la porte vitrée de son bureau.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard perdu dans le vide. Elle paniqua. Venait-il lui dire qu'hier soir était une erreur ? Regrettait-il ?

_ House ? _souffla-t-elle mi-perplexe, mi-terrifiée._

Ce murmure le ramena à la réalité. Il se précipita jusqu'à elle et s'abaissa à son niveau.

_ Lisa… _commença-t-il_. Je…je crois qu'hier soir…

_ Oh non pas ça ! _le coupa-t-elle, sûre qu'il allait lui dire que tout était une erreur_.

_ Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce qu'on a vécu à Trenton, Hanna, sa jambe et notre dispute, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Et hier soir quand tu es venue me voir, que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'étais sous le choc. Je n'ai pas su quoi te répondre à ce moment mais Lisa… je…je ne veux plus te laisser partir. J'ai été con un million de fois mais j'essaierai de m'améliorer. Je ne veux plus souffrir et je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Notre jeu a assez duré, je veux que notre relation soit réelle.

De grosses larmes de joie sillonnaient les joues de la directrice. Elle n'arrivait plus à le voir clairement tellement ses yeux étaient embués.

_ Ok.

C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait articuler sous le choc de l'émotion.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort qu'il pensait l'avoir cassé en deux. Il l'entendit rire dans son cou. Un rire joyeux et soulagé.

Il desserra son étreinte et essuya une larme solitaire sur sa joue.

_ Pitié, arrêtes de pleurer. Wilson va croire que je t'ai encore fait des misères.

Elle lui sourit et déclara d'une traite :

_ Je sais que je commence à me répéter mais je t'aime !

Il lui rendit son sourire, approcha son visage du sien et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et sensuel. Ses lèvres étaient salées à cause de ses larmes mais tellement douces et tellement envoûtantes. À bout de souffle il se séparèrent. Il replaça une mèche derrière ses oreilles et sans la quitter des yeux, il lui dit :

_ Je t'aime aussi Lisa.

Elle pensa qu'elle était sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement son cœur pulsait fort contre sa poitrine. Elle avait bien entendu. Il lui avait qu'il l'aimait !

Ces trois petits mots si simples et pourtant tellement chargés de sens étaient pour eux la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Un avenir où ils seraient heureux. Enfin…

**The end !**

* * *

Bon, la fin est un peu guimauve mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ça ne dérangera pas beaucoup de monde ;-D

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé hein !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou commenté cette fic. Sans vous l'écriture n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens !

À bientôt…


End file.
